


Wife for a Week

by silver_galaxy



Category: Frasier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:25:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_galaxy/pseuds/silver_galaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanted: wife for one week</p>
<p>Niles Crane needs to produce a wife for his Hong Kong publication deal to go without a hitch, and Daphne Moon is beautiful and intelligent enough to pull it off. She needs the money, and Niles swears he’ll be the perfect gentleman. </p>
<p>Rule No.1:displays of affection in public only</p>
<p>Keeping their hands on each other in public turns out to be surprisingly easy. It’s keeping them off in private that becomes the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wife for a Week

**Author's Note:**

> Written for unconventionalcourtship. Based on the Mills & Boon novel of the same title.

“Niles have you completely lost your mind?” Frasier demanded.

 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Niles replied hotly.

 

“Really? No idea?” Frasier said sarcastically, raising a disbelieving eyebrow.

 

“Fine,” Niles sighed. “I’ll admit that the idea is a little...unconventional, but really it’s the perfect solution for everyone. I get my publishing deal and Daphne gets to go home to Manchester.”

 

“By pretending to be your wife,” Frasier said, stressing the last word.

 

“That would be the unconventional part.”

 

“Can you honestly claim that you have no ulterior motive in doing this?” Frasier asked, watching his brother carefully.

 

“Perhaps not,” Nile said, holding his head high. “But it’s the best idea I’ve come up with. I really want this publishing deal Frasier and they’ll only give it to me if I show up with my wife. Maris certainly won’t help me and as much as I’m sure she’d love a trip to Hong Kong I hardly think Roz is appropriate. Who else would you suggest?”

 

“I suppose you have a point,” Frasier conceded.

 

“I’m not going to force her Frasier. If she feels uncomfortable then I’ll just come up with another plan.”

 

“Even if it means giving up the deal?”

 

“If it comes to that, then yes,” Niles said.

 

“Why do these people even care whether you’re married or not Niles? You’re publishing an article on anxiety, not marriage,” Martin said, finally joining the conversation.

 

“It’s the editor, he’s somewhat conservative,” Niles explained. “It’s not that he’s concerned whether or not I’m married, he doesn’t approve of divorce. Maris and I were still together when we started corresponding and now he wants to meet my wife.”

 

“I’m assuming then you didn’t tell him much about Maris? Because you sure as hell won’t be able to pass Daphne off as Maris,” Martin commented.

 

“Very funny Dad,” Niles said wryly. “All the editor knows is that I am, was, married. I never even told him Maris’s name, so he’ll never know the difference.”

 

“Remember Niles this is all assuming Daphne agrees,” Frasier pointed out.

 

“I know. I was going to come over tomorrow and ask her, if that’s alright?” Nile asked Frasier.

 

“You won’t convince me that this plan isn’t insane, but I won’t try and stop you,” Frasier said, walking away from the lounge to pour himself a glass of sherry.

 

“Thank you Frasier. Speaking of asking her I have to arrange a few things for the trip so I’ll see you both tomorrow,” Niles responded, lifting his coat from the sofa and walking to the apartment door.

 

“Bye Niles,” Martin replied as Niles closed the door behind him.

 

“Well?” Frasier asked.

 

“Well what?” Martin asked as Eddie jumped up onto his lap.

 

“What do you think about all this?”

 

“I think Daphne will be a much better fake daughter-in-law than Maris ever was as a real one.”

 

“Seriously Dad?” Frasier asked incredulously.

 

“Frasier, Daphne is a grown woman and she can decide whether or not she wants to go along with this. She won’t let Niles push her into anything.”

 

“I know that. I’m actually more concerned about what this will do to Niles if she says yes,” Frasier said, taking a seat at the dining table.

 

“We have to let Niles make his own decisions as well. Who knows, this might even be good for him.” Martin shrugged.

 

“How do you mean?” Frasier questioned.

 

“Well getting to know Daphne away from us. He might even get up the courage to tell her how he actually feels.”

 

“Perhaps, I suppose we’ll just have to wait and see what she says tomorrow.”

 

* * *

“Oh Dr Crane that’s so generous. A week in Hong Kong and my trip back to Manchester,” Daphne exclaimed.

 

“Uh Daphne, you did hear the part where you have to pretend to be his wife in Hong Kong?” Frasier queried, watching the whole exchange from the sofa.

 

“I did Dr Crane. I think that’ll make it all the more exciting, like a secret mission,” Daphne beamed. “Plus it’ll give me the chance to act again.”

 

“So you’ll do it?” Niles asked, practically buzzing with excitement.

 

“Of course,” Daphne replied. “We’re going to make sure that you get published in that journal. The editor will think we’ve been married for years.”

 

“Oh wonderful,” Niles said, ignoring the disapproving look his brother was giving him. “So this looks as real as possible, I do have something for you.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes,” he responded, pulling a small box out of his blazer pocket. “Daphne Moon, will you be my fake wife for a week?” Carefully he opened the box to present what appeared to be a platinum and diamond engagement ring and a pair of matching platinum wedding bands.

 

“Oh my...” Daphne gasped.

 

“Jeeze!” Martin exclaimed, sitting upright to get a closer look. “Are they real?”

 

Niles was about to reply but didn’t get a chance before Daphne continued. “They’re absolutely beautiful. I’m almost scared to wear them.”

 

“Don’t be,” Niles reassured her. “I can’t let my fake wife have anything but the best. So is the answer yes?”

 

“Yes! Yes I will be your fake wife for a week Dr Crane, I mean Niles,” she smiled. “Gosh I’ll have to get used to calling you that, Niles.”

 

Niles couldn’t stop the smile from spreading across his face as Daphne held out her hand for him to slip the rings onto her finger.

 

“I have to call my Mum,” she exclaimed. “She’ll be so excited. Even if she will complain that I’m not really getting married. It’s not like this means I’ll never get married and give her grandchildren...” Daphne’s mutterings trailed off as she left the room, the three Crane men watching her in bemusement.

 

“Well I hope this works out for you Niles,” Frasier said, turning back to face his brother.

 

“It will,” Niles replied, sounding more confident than anyone expected, including himself.

 

* * *

Two weeks later Daphne and Niles landed at Hong Kong International Airport, having been farewelled by a glaring Frasier and an amused Martin. As they waited at the baggage claim area for their bags, Daphne slipped her hand into Niles’s.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked warily, Frasier’s warnings about how this could all go horribly wrong still echoing in his head.

 

“Holding your hand. I am your wife after all,” Daphne said with a grin.

 

“Well yes, but I don’t think we’re going to see Mr Cheng at the baggage claim,” Niles explained.

 

“No, but I did promise to be your wife for the week and you don’t know who we might run into here. Plus this way we’ll seem a lot more natural when we do meet Mr Cheng,” she replied. “Are you wearing your ring?”

 

“Ah no, it’s still in my bag,” he said reaching for his carry-on bag to find the box that he had safely stored at the bottom. It only contained his ring, as Daphne had refused to relinquish the two rings that Niles had presented her with when he proposed.

 

“Here, let me,” Daphne said, taking the box from Niles and removing the ring. He had to remind himself to breathe as she gently slipped the band onto his ring finger. “There, that’s better. Just like a real married couple.”

 

“Yes, a real married...is that your bag?” Niles asked, getting pulled from the moment when he saw Daphne’s suitcase travel past them.

 

“That’s it,” she said, darting forward. “Come and help me with it.”

 

* * *

Daphne threw herself into the role of Niles’s wife with such enthusiasm that he was amazed he hadn’t keeled over from lack of oxygen by the time they reached the hotel. She had maintained a constant grip on his hand and during their cab ride she had constantly been leaning over to whisper things in his ear or place a light kiss on his cheek. He was still thinking about the feel of her lips on his cheek when he approached the counter and it wasn’t until the receptionist gave him the key to their room that he stopped daydreaming.

 

“You’ll be staying in suite 1126 sir. It’s one of our premiere suites.”

 

“Suite?” Niles said faintly.

 

“Yes sir, Mr Cheng insisted.”

 

“Oh no. I mean there’s only one suite?”

 

“We were told that you would be travelling with your wife Dr Crane. If you have another companion I can arrange another room for you,” the receptionist offered politely.

 

When he had travelled with Maris they had always had separate hotel rooms. But now that he was travelling with Daphne and pretending that she was his wife, he realised how strange it must have looked. “Uh no, thank you, one room will be fine.”

 

“Of course Dr Crane. One of our porters will take your bags up to your room. Enjoy your stay with us.”

 

“This is such a lovely hotel,” Daphne said to him as he approached her. “They even have a spa.”

 

“Yes, well we should go and see our room,” he replied, pointing her in the direction of the elevators.

 

“You just can’t wait to get me alone,” Daphne retorted cheekily as Niles’s cheeks flamed at the thought.

 

Once they were in the elevator he managed to compose himself enough to say, “I’m afraid we have to share a room. One of the downsides of pretending to be married. I couldn’t think of an excuse why we would require two rooms.”

 

“It doesn’t matter,” Daphne replied. “I used to share rooms with my brothers all the time when we were young. And those beds were a lot smaller than anything you’d find here I’d wager.”

 

Any thoughts Niles had had about this trip being his opportunity to tell Daphne how he felt about her came crashing down at that moment. She thought that sharing a room with him would be like sharing a room with her brothers. It was the very opposite of romantic. Still, he tried to tell himself, that was not the purpose of the trip. Daphne was simply here to help him finalise his publishing deal, nothing more.

 

* * *

 

Despite his good intentions, outside of their hotel room Niles found it much harder than he expected to remember that Daphne was not actually his wife. Although he and Frasier had shared a private laugh over Daphne’s childhood acting career he was stunned at how well she managed to slip into the role. Away from the disapproving eye of his brother Niles threw himself into the role of Daphne’s husband, relishing every moment and greedily tucking them away in his memory.

 

Although Niles had a few meetings with Mr Cheng regarding his article, for the most part Niles and Daphne’s time was their own. They enjoyed all the major attractions of Hong Kong and Daphne carefully selected souvenirs for Frasier and Martin, as well as her family back in Manchester.  People frequently commented on what a lovely couple they made and one waiter had even enquired whether they were on their honeymoon. Niles had choked on his glass of water, whilst Daphne had just beamed.

 

Niles wasn’t sure how it happened, although he was sure that as long as he lived he would never forget the first time that it happened, but Daphne’s affectionate kisses on his cheeks had been replaced with brief kisses on his lips. What had astounded him even more was when he had gathered the nerve to bestow similar kisses on Daphne and she had accepted them with a smile. As Daphne had predicted at the beginning of their trip their affection for each other had become so natural, it was practically second nature. For Niles, he was no longer acting; he was treating Daphne as he had always dreamed of treating her, although he was certainly holding back the true depth of his affection. Whether the same was true for Daphne he didn’t know, although he did wonder whether it was possible for someone to be that good an actress.

 

Daphne was surprised at how easy it was to be affectionate with Niles. He had always seemed so formal and proper and watching him be affectionate towards Mrs Crane bordered on awkward at times. Whether it was because he was on vacation, or away from Dr Crane and Mr Crane, he was much more relaxed and Daphne realised that most of the time she wasn’t acting with him. Certainly she was exaggerating and would play up their relationship in public, but the kisses they shared and sliding her hand into his felt perfectly natural.

 

Their physical affection towards each other had in fact become so natural that it had slipped into their private time in the hotel room, when they no longer needed to put on a show for anyone who might be watching. Neither of them thought anything of it when Niles would walk up behind Daphne sitting at the vanity and put his hands on her shoulders or when she would kiss him in thanks for fetching something from the wardrobe for her. Even when they were asleep they would gravitate towards each other. Whilst Niles had promised that he would be a perfect gentleman and they each had their designated sides of the bed, each morning they would wake to find themselves intimately entwined in each other’s arms. Niles had apologised profusely the first morning and Daphne had insisted that it was alright. After that morning, neither had mentioned it again and they both accepted it as another dimension to their relationship to secretly enjoy.

 

* * *

“Are you sure my dress looks alright?” Daphne asked anxiously as they sat in the reception area waiting for Mr Cheng.

 

“It looks fine,” Niles replied, glancing at his watch to see how long they had been waiting. Mr Cheng was scheduled to give the final approval on Niles’s article today but he had insisted on meeting Daphne first. Mr Cheng had said that it was just a formality and that his article would be published, but Niles couldn’t help but be slightly nervous that he would see through their charade.

 

“What about my hair? Oh I should have put it up,” she exclaimed, reaching for her bag intending to try and find something to tie her hair back with.

 

Niles reached across to take her hand, preventing her from rummaging through her bag. “Daphne, Daphne,” he said soothingly. “You look perfect.”

 

“Are you sure? I just want this to go well for you. You’ve put so much work into your article.”

 

“I am positive. Mr Cheng will adore you,” he smiled.

 

“Thank you Niles. You always know just what to say. No wonder you’re such a wonderful psychiatrist,” she replied, leaning across to brush her lips across his.

 

“Dr and Mrs Crane?” she receptionist interrupted them. “Mr Cheng will see you now.”

 

“Perfect,” Niles whispered to Daphne before they got up to follow the receptionist into Mr Cheng’s office.

 

* * *

“Oh Niles congratulations!” Daphne exclaimed as soon as they exited the building and stepped onto the sidewalk. She threw her arms around him to envelope him in a hug and he was forced to wrap his arms around her waist to keep them steady.

 

“Thank you,” he replied breathlessly. “I can’t believe that’s it. It’s all done. All thanks to you.”

 

“I didn’t do anything,” Daphne said, breaking the hug and taking his hand as they started to walk away. “You did all the hard work Niles, writing that wonderful article.”

 

“But Mr Cheng never would have published it if he hadn’t met my beautiful wife,” Niles replied. “So thank you, I can’t tell you how much this means to me.”

 

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. Nudging him gently with her shoulder she commented, “We do make a very good team, don’t we?”

 

“You know…I think you’re right Daphne. And I think we should celebrate,” he decided.

 

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Daphne agreed. “Where did you want to go?”

 

“Well, there’s this restaurant that the president of our wine club mentioned a few months ago and I’ve been dying to try it. The food is supposedly exquisite and there’s a dance floor and pianist ever night.”

 

“It sounds lovely. The perfect way to end our trip.”

 

“Yes, I suppose it is,” Nile replied, melancholy entering his voice at the thought of their time together ending. Soon they would be back in Seattle, and they would revert to their old roles where Daphne called him Dr Crane and he wasn’t able to kiss her whenever he wanted.

 

Sensing Niles’s sorrow, Daphne let go of his hand and linked her arm through his elbow, bringing them closer together. “It’s been a wonderful trip Niles. I don’t think I’ll ever forget it. But it’s not over yet, we still have tonight and our flight doesn’t leave until late tomorrow.”

 

“Yes, you’re right. Of course. We just have to make the most of our time before we go. Speaking of, did you want to go to that gallery you were reading about last night?”

 

“Are you sure? I know it’s not really your cup of tea,” Daphne questioned.

 

“I’m sure it will be wonderful,” Niles said, not convincing Daphne at all.

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, perhaps not. But this might be your only opportunity to see it, so I am happy to escort you.”

 

“Alright then, thank you. And don’t worry, I won’t tell your brother if you end up enjoying it,” Daphne said with a cheeky grin, causing Niles to laugh in response.

 

* * *

“Daphne have I told you how stunning you look tonight?” Niles asked as they slowly danced to the waltz that the pianist was playing.

 

“You have mentioned it once or twice,” she grinned. “But a girl always likes to hear it again.”

 

“Well then, Daphne, you looking stunning tonight,” he said, grinning in return.

 

“Oh Niles,” Daphne laughed. Taking a step closer to him she rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to dance silently, barely moving from the small corner of the dance floor they had claimed for themselves.

 

Niles allowed himself to get lost in the moment, memorising the feel of Daphne in his arms and knowing that he wasn’t going to have this when they returned to Seattle. He didn’t know how he would bear losing her, even though he knew that she was never really his to begin with. Every time the thought that he had to give her up came creeping back into the front of his mind he pushed it aside and imagined he was in a world where this relationship was real.

 

“I’ve had such a wonderful time this week Niles,” Daphne murmured, as she gently stroked his back. He swore that he could feel the heat of her fingers burning through his blazer and shirt.

 

“Me too Daphne, me too,” he replied softly. “This week has been more than I could ever have hoped for.”

 

“What do you mean?” she asked curiously, lifting her head from his shoulder to look him in the eye.

 

“You’ve been so wonderful, supporting me in all of this,” Niles explained, reaching up and running his fingers through the loose hair that was framing her face.

 

“Well, that’s what wives are supposed to do,” she said with a gentle smile.

 

He would realise later that he had allowed himself to get too lost in the moment and believed for an instant that it was real. It wasn’t for long, but it was long enough for him to whisper, “I love you Daphne, so much,” and lean forward to capture her lips.

 

This kiss was nothing like the ones they had been sharing all week, the brief light kisses that could be passed off as those shared between friends. This was intimate and passionate as Niles tried to pour all of the feelings that he had been hiding for years into one kiss. Daphne returned the kiss with equal fervour, hardly believing that he would be so bold but needing it more than she had ever needed anything in her life. Slowly the kiss came to an end and they stared into each other’s eyes, each waiting for the other to make the next move.

 

“Daphne...I...” Niles started.

 

“No,” Daphne said, holding her fingers up to his lips to stop him. “Not here. We should go back to the hotel.” She didn’t know what was going to happen next, but she knew she didn’t want an audience for it.

 

“Right. Of course,” he said pulling away from her, afraid that she felt humiliated by what he had done and wanted to get away from everyone who had witnessed their display. “I’ll just pay and then we can go.”

 

They returned to their table where Daphne collected her things and waited as Niles settled their account. Once outside, they hailed a cab and rode back to their hotel in silence, sitting on opposite sides of the car. The loss of the physical connection that they had shared throughout the week was keenly felt by both of them.

 

As soon as Niles closed the door to their hotel room he started to apologise. “Daphne, I am so sorry for what I did in the restaurant. I never meant to...I don’t know what came over me.”

 

Daphne didn’t respond, but went over to the vanity where she sat down and started to take off her jewellery and remove the pins from her hair. She wanted to pretend that their kiss had meant something for a few moments more.

 

“Daphne?” he asked, the caution evident in his voice. “Please say something.”

 

“Please don’t apologise,” she said, her voice low.

 

“What do you mean? Of course I have to apologise. What I did, Daphne, it was unforgiveable.”

 

“I don’t want you to apologise. There is nothing to forgive.” For a moment in the restaurant, Daphne had believed it was real and she was stunned to realise that she had wanted it to be real. She was in love with Niles Crane and it had taken him kissing her so sweetly and telling her he loved her for her to realise it. That was why she had so enjoyed and craved the physical affection that they had shared over the past week. She didn’t want Niles to tell her that he had simply got carried away and that it was all an act.

 

“Yes, there is,” he insisted. “I should never have kissed you without your permission and I certainly shouldn’t have said what I did. I just got so caught in the moment that I thought it was real and that I was able to say those sorts of things to you. But I know you wouldn’t want to hear it which is why I’ve never said it and I promise that I’ll never do it again.”

 

“What if I want you to?”

 

“Want me to what?” he asked, completely bewildered.

 

“Tell me you love me,” she said simply, turning around to face him for the first time during their conversation.

 

“Why would you...” he trailed off.

 

“Say it again. If you truly mean it, tell me that you love me,” she said, desperately hoping that she had interpreted what he had said correctly and he had just admitted that he really did love her.

 

“I love you,” Niles said helplessly, not knowing where this was going to lead. “I’ve loved you for years Daphne.”

 

“I love you too Niles,” she said with a small, hopeful smile. At the look of utter confusion on his face she continued, “I’m not saying this as your fake wife, but as me, Daphne Moon. I love you Niles Crane.”

 

Niles, astonished at this revelation, stumbled over to the bench that Daphne was sitting on and she immediately moved over to give him room to collapse next to her.

 

“Do you mean it?”

 

“I do,” she nodded. “I just didn’t realise it until now.” Reaching across she laid her hand against his cheek before leaning in and kissing him.

 

At the feel of Daphne’s lips on his once more, any confusion that Niles felt melted away and he gave his everything to kissing her. If she had thought that the kiss they shared in the restaurant was passionate it was nothing compared to the way that Niles was kissing her now, when there truly was nothing holding him back. It was nothing short of worshipful and Daphne knew that she was never going to be able to give this man up.

 

“I love you Daphne, so much,” he murmured as he tore himself away from her lips and started trailing kisses down her neck.

 

“Niles, she groaned, fumbling to remove his tie as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her shoulder.  “The bed.”

 

“Are you sure?” he asked, pulling away to look her in the eye.

 

“Positive,” she replied, taking both his hands and forcing him to rise from the bench and follow her to the bed.

 

* * *

“This will certainly be a shock for your brother and father,” Daphne commented as they waited in the customs line at the airport.

 

Niles made a small questioning noise, but was more intent on enjoying the feel of Daphne in his arms.

 

“Seeing us together like this,” she clarified.

 

“Well yes, I suppose it will,” he commented. Surprised would certainly be one word for it, he thought, although he was certain that Frasier would have quite a bit to say about the matter. However, as much as he loved and respected his brother, he wasn’t going to allow Frasier to ruin this for him, not when both he and Daphne knew how right this was.

 

“I suppose I should give these back to you,” Daphne said, pulling the rings that Niles had given to her from her finger. “Wouldn’t want to give your father a heart attack.”

 

“No. Daphne I want you to keep them,” he said, pushing them back into her hands.

 

“What? Niles, no I can’t. I love you, but it’s just too soon,” she protested. As much as she loved Niles she couldn’t agree to marry him after only being together for one day.

 

“Daphne, Daphne,” he said, trying to calm her down. “I want nothing more than to marry you. But I agree, it’s too soon. One day I will give you a real engagement ring, but for now I want you to keep these rings. Think of them as pre-engagement rings. You can wear them however you’d like or maybe just keep them as a memory of our amazing trip.”

 

“You are so wonderful,” she smiled happily, leaning in to kiss him. “But are you sure? They must have cost you a fortune.”

 

“And you are worth every penny,” he said, giving her a kiss in return. “I’m sure.”

 

“Me too,” Daphne agreed. She smiled at Niles, knowing that although it was too soon at the moment, it wouldn’t be long before they were both ready to be husband and wife for more than a week.


End file.
